Never let this go
by LeLish
Summary: Two very strange people with unlike personality & with different way of living tryst in a not so comfortable setting.Will the hand of destiny extend assistance to the increasing sentiment of the two or make things a lot more intricate for the both of them


**Author's Note**: Hello everybody! It's my first time to write a fanfic and post. I'm still adjusting to the interface of fanfiction and I just don't know if this story is good enough to read. Please do take easy on me; I warmly accept any comments and suggestions.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto... But this story is mine though. If any content of this story is likely with any of the real story of someone, plot similar to other stories, places, names, etc. It is definitely not intended with any motive at all just pure imagination.

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Ratings**: for the moment it is **rated K** and might progress into a higher rate depends on my feral mind.

**Summary**: Two very strange people with unlike personality and with different way of living tryst in a not so comfortable setting. Will the hand of destiny extend assistance to the increasing sentiment of the two or make things a lot more intricate for the both of them?

**Never let this go**

……………………..

By: LeLish

**Act One**: The aggravated and the enigmatic

It was a very usual day for a certain pink haired girl. Waking up in the morning, taking a bath, if lucky enough she'll eat her breakfast calmly without her best friend burning their pitiable briny eggs who would sooner or later take their revenge them and for would still have their revenge by constantly mock her, scaring her until the rest of her life and more or else still placidly going to her work at a daycare she just recently had been employed and that was her daily routine in the morning, ever since she arrived from the busy downtown of Konoha and living along with her best friend's aged and eerie apartment.

Her parents had died in an accident leaving Sakura who was by that time an innocent five year old kid and was still fortunate to find a shelter with their family friend and that was were she meet Ino Yamanaka her best friend and was like a sister. She believed that she was still lucky enough that Ino's parents accepted willingly and she never turned out to be living the story of Cinderella living with cruel half-sisters or whatever. They have given her needs even if they were not rich enough they still tried to do their best and Sakura was thankful enough and now she decided to sustain herself from a living even she was not yet at the legal age and Ino's parents respected her decision. Her objective now was to earn money to get into a school and Ino convinced her to take a scholarship exam at the popular and private Konoha High School, Sakura said that she don't want to but Ino was bugging her nonstop in a month, the whole day and never leaving her with other options but to agree and go along with her. Sakura's only way to stop Ino's cruel screeches and uncountable headache she had, she broke down and finally approved and take the examination and finally fabricates a plot of saccharine revenge on her best friend either one of these days.

The pink haired girl's reverie scheme was abruptly halted when the bus bunged on the next station, more noises erupted, heavy footsteps and distant pushing from the crowd of commuters hurriedly getting inside. Good enough for Sakura who was sitting quietly and merely stared at the passengers pushing themselves inside pathetically. When the bus stirred again and the people were composed and busy among their selves, Sakura scrutinized everyone and her emerald eyes settled on an old woman standing near the pole just a few centimeters from her.

"Maybe you should take this seat" Sakura stood up and motion directly the empty seat to the old woman who was happily smiling back at Sakura's munificence. Before the old woman could even moved a young man hurriedly seated his way on the vacant seat.

"Hey! Who told you can seat there?" Sakura angrily said and now was intensely glaring at the man who was glaring back at her. Sakura didn't notice the actual glaring between them because of the thick black shades.

"It was vacant so I took it" The man just answered coolly averting his stare.

"It was not vacant you teme! I was giving it to the old woman here" pointing the old woman who was looking at the two quarreling over the empty seat. "Can you now please get out there before I pull you out there myself" Sakura said menacingly and the vivid irritation was now obvious from her pale face.

Passengers where now staring at them and the man gave in to Sakura's request that was now starting to irritate him by the way she looked at him like he was some criminal just because he seated on the seat who he just taught was empty.

"Hnn…" The young man said before standing up next to her.

"Thank You…" Sakura said with a bit sour tone and trying to compose and prevent herself from pounding the tall hooded guy with thick black shades next to her. The old woman finally seated and thanked Sakura. Now she was clutching at the pole to even her balance and stealing glances at the young man who is still next to her.

_He makes himself suspicious enough by wearing those kinds of clothes and eyeglasses._ Sakura thought to herself, glancing a little to the man next to her.

_**He might be a criminal!**_ Her inner self animatedly surfaced through her mind, scouting the man with a dark blue hooded cloth and black thick shades, from head to toe, again and again and then her features changed into a goofy grin and lively emotion and said drastically. _**Or maybe he is a celebrity? **_Inner Sakura was vigorously hopping up and down while squealing in delight.

_Baka! If he is a celebrity then why would he take a bus instead of a private vehicle? You're not thinking you know I'll just take the first suggestion._ Sakura said with a bit serious tone on her voice and glancing slightly at the man next to her.

_**Well somehow you're right about that but what if he was being chased by the fan girls of her and ended up in here… that could be realistic! That could be it… Maybe that's it…**_ _**Hahaha!**_ The inner Sakura laughed while the outer Sakura was still quiet and not moving.

The inner Sakura starts to utter again and sensing Sakura's quietness. There you are again… Such a man hater… _**Never have you been in any likings with a guy, never dated once… No one ever did go near you or asked you because you're glaring them like your exorcising their souls and they would run away. You know…. **_

_**What now? The outer Sakura was starting to get annoyed by her inner self.**_

_**I've been taking lately that maybe you're a lesbian. That's why you grudges against man. Maybe I'm right… Tell me… **_The inner Sakura still continuous her talking while the poor outer Sakura was now fuming in rage and was clenching her knuckles.

_Shut up! _She said blurting out a bit audible shrill which earned a gaze from the man next to her.Sakura looked at him, shades of pink traceable to her pale cheeks. She turned around and hurriedly apologies.

"Hnn…" he said before taking off his gaze from her adding an embarrassment to Sakura.

_Just how plenty more are you planning to humiliate yourself Sakura?_ She said to herself wiping the sweat forming on her forehead. Her inner self chortles even more.

An evident scorching noise of some sick crowd of fan girls was now hearing far across the populated spot of the bus. They were in searching for someone. Surveying everyone with there razor sharp looks.

The man with thick black shades noticed the crowd of fan girls slightly annoyed by them and he planned to get rid of them permanently if possible. He turned his gaze on the pink haired girl who's back was facing him, his hands finds its way on the pink haired girl waist, gaining a yelp of surprise from the dazed girl and before she could even turn her gaze and give the prowler a taste of her pounce but undeniably the next action was far from what she expected.

_What the hell is happening?_ Sakura manage to think still in dazzled of the situation.

He was now in front of her, inching closer… a little bit more and closing the distant between them. Sakura was entirely paralyzed at the abrupt contact; her emerald eyes wander at the man and made her knees a little unsteady and made her heart skip a beat and were now completely entranced by the man whose hooded cloth was down revealing his elegant raven locks.

t.b.c

A/N: There you have it, please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story. And if you did like it please review and suggest so I can add some ideas to this story. If there is any mistake in the grammar please tell me. Thank you…

If you have time and kind enough, please add me if you have LJ.

http://aenjehl. peak of next act...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed slightly low preventing the other passengers to stare at them; she tried to remove his hand around hers repeatedly but the raven haired man persistently replaced them back again. Annoyed by the pink haired girl hysterical actions, light strikes, tussles and heated glares, the raven haired guy steadied his hold on her and meekly hovering his face on hers and was sinfully centimeters apart.

_Oh! My goodness…_ Sakura whispered.


End file.
